


An unexpected confession

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, a nice one.





	An unexpected confession

Our tale starts in the Gryffindor common room, Crookshanks Hermione Granger's cat and his boyfriend Scabbers Ron Weasley's rat are enjoying the peace and quiet.

Scabbers sighed. "This is nice, it's just you and I for a change."

Crookshanks smirked. "It's always you and I when our owners are in class."

Scabbers said, "Maybe, but this is different from those other times."

Crookshanks replied, "You're right, this is different because I love you."

Scabbers laughed. "So, you've finally realised?"

Crookshanks smiled. "I think I've always loved you, Scab."

Scabbers grinned. "I've always loved you too, Crook."


End file.
